


Sexual Healing

by Queenxo



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sexual Content, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenxo/pseuds/Queenxo
Summary: Danny has enough of Steve's reckless behaviour.





	Sexual Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think and let me know if you spot any mistakes. Thank you hope you all enjoy.

Danny perched himself stiffly on the edge of Steve's uncomfortable sofa, steve could see the man was silently fuming. "Fancy a beer Danny ?" Steve questioned nervously, he knew he was tiptoing around the issue but he was just biding his time before Danny's inevitable explosion. Danny simply nods not even sparing a glance towards his best friend as he sits contemplating how best to approach the situation. 

Steve holds the beer out gingerly towards Danny waiting for him to take it, Danny looks up his eyes meeting Steve's for the first time since they left HQ. Danny's eyes lock onto Steve's with a fierce gaze, a fire burning jot behind the surface. Danny's eyes track the movement of Steve's Adam's apple as he gulps nervously. "Look Danno... I know you're..." Danny glares at Steve sending a shiver down his partners spine. 

"What exactly do you know Steven. Do you know what it's like watching you act like a reckless idiot every single time we get a case!" Steve stares at Danny intently "God dammit Danny I saved your damn life and i'd do it again without a second thought you prick!" Steve feels anger growing in his chest over the sheer stupidity of his partner. 

He starts advancing on his partner with a hard look in his eyes. Danny feels his anger quickly being replaced with nerves as Steve stalks closer to him. Steve stands toe to toe with Danny, their warm breaths mingling in the short distance between them. Danny's eyes flutter closed as he feels Steve's warm heavy breaths ghosting over his lips. Before Danny's brain can catch up to what is happening Steve's rough hands are shoving him forcefully into the wall behind him. Steve's muscled arms placed purposefully on either side of his head effectively blocking him in. 

"Damn it Danny how stupid can you be!" Steve whispers harshly his eyes shut tight as he hovers possesively over Danny the warmth of his body covering Danny's. "Ste...ven.." Danny stutters out nerves getting the better of him as he is reminded of the close proximity to his partner. Steve groans deeply pushing his forehead against Danny's and pushing his large body harshly against Danny's own smaller one. "Danno for once in your life just shut up before I do something I regret." Steve groans out his lips inches away from his partner. Steve's words instantly posing a challenge to Danny and Danny has never been one to back down from a challenge. Danny pushes himself closer to Steve aligning their body's in a way that sets both men's body's alight with a dangerous want. "Is that a threat Steven?" Danny taunts a smug smirk tugging at his lips as he lifts his face, his lips ghosting across his best friends. 

In one forceful move Steve grabs both of Danny's wrists in one of his large hands pinning them roughly above Danny's head his other hand gripping Danny's slender hip hard enough to bruise. Danny winces at the force in Steve's movements. " Danny..." Steve grits out between clenched teeth, Danny feels his mouth go dry, as his brain catches up to just how sexually charged this argument has become Danny panics briefly unsure of what to do. "Steve..." Danny whispers out nervously as he attempts to wriggle himself free of Steve's strong grip. Steve snaps his eyes open and quickly releases his partner backing across the room in horror over what he had just done. 

"Danny, I'm... I'm so sorry.. I shouldn't..." Danny raises his hands in placating gesture "hey buddy shh it's alright no harm okay, everything's fine." Danny says attempting to calm Steve as he subtly moves his wrists behind his back in an attempt to keep the bruises from his partners sight.

Steve looks at his partner, his hair dishevelled, his cheeks flushed a tempting shade of red. His eyes roam over Danny's body his too tight shirt half untucked with faint creases from where Steve's body was pressed to Danny's, his pants hugging his strong legs sinfully, steve feels his self control slowly slipping. As his eyes roam he catches sight of Danny's hand twitching nervously behind his back, dread washed over him with a force that pushes him into Danny's space once again. 

Danny's heart attempts to beat out of his chest as Steve gently takes one of Danny's wrists from behind his back, his eyes locked on the faint purple of the bruises left behind from his crushing grip. Steve takes in the sight before him, his mind racing as he tries to figure out how he could do this to Danny. "Pull up your shirt." Danny's jaw drops as he looks at Steve shocked that he'd ask that of him. "No!" Danny yells backing away from Steve, his insecurities getting the better of him over the prospect of his partner seeing him and seeing just how horrible he looks. "Danny pull up your damn shirt!" Steve demands grabbing Danny gently by the small of his back and pulling them flush against each other once again. "Steve... I can't... Please..." Danny whispers as Steve watches tears fill his eyes. Steve drops to his knees, hands carefully placed on each of Danny's hips, he looks up his eyes searching Danny's for permission Danny nods reluctantly. 

Steve gently pushes one side of Danny's shirt up, his fingertips dragging slowly across Danny's sensitive pale skin. "God Danno." Steve moans Danny's eyes fall shut over the sensation of Steve's skilful fingers tracing patterns into the sensitive skin of his hip. "I can't believe I did this to you." Steve tears his eyes away from the bruises marking Danny's hip to watch his face. Steve's breath catches at the sight of his partners soft pale exposed neck as his head tilts back in pleasure. "God you're beautiful Danno." 

Danny's head snaps back his eyes wide as he meets Steve's eyes. "Steven..." Danny gasps in surprise, struggling to believe he heard his partner right. Steve shakes his head quickly looking away as he gets up to stand, pulling Danny's shirt back over the exposed skin. "Danno you... you should go I can't.." Danny looks at his partner questioningly "what are you talking about Steven? You can't what? Please talk to me babe." Danny places a soft hand on the small of Steve's back and walks him to the sofa. 

"I can't keep doing this Danno, it's too hard, I hurt you." Danny feels his heart break for his partner "babe you didn't hurt me okay this wasn't your fault I asked for it. Please don't blame yourself. I don't mind the ache, it's nothing." Steve groans and throws his head back. "God Danno you have no idea, I can't be around you, I hurt you because I couldn't control myself! I need you to understand. I need you to go!" Danny shakes his head "babe we've been partner for 9 years I'm not going to just leave without a damn good reason!" Steve locks eyes with Danny his eyes flitting between emotions quicker then Danny can place them. "Just fuck off Danny!" Steve yells pushing Danny's shoulder roughly and for Danny that is the last straw he's had enough and he wants to know what the hell is going on with his partner. 

Danny stands abruptly and pushes down roughly on Steve's shoulder forcing him to lay down on the sofa before he swings his legs over Steve's hips pinning him under his strong thighs. "Danno..." Steve moans and Danny's jaw drops for what feels like the millionth time tonight. "Did you? Did I? What was that Steve?" Steve screws his eyes shut "please Danny don't do this, I can't do this." Steve begs keeping his eyes screwed tightly shut, knowing the sight of Danny's body pressed so intimately against his would send him over the edge. "Babe look at me Please?" Steve reluncatantly opens his eyes, the sight before him causing his cheeks to flush red and his pupils to dialate "God, Danny..." Steve moans trying desperately to control his body, trying to avoid it reacting to his partner. 

Danny nearly chokes at the sight of his partner laid out flushing beneath him, the look of pure lust in Steve's eyes causing a shiver to run down his spine. His cock twitches at the sight, Steve's plump lips parted in pleasure just begging for Danny to kiss him but this would ruin everything. 

Danny jumps up never breaking eye contact with Steve as he stands frozen before his partner. Steve moves to stand before Danny his eyes showing his frustration "this was never supposed to happen! But you and your damn skin tight shirts that cling to you like a second skin." Steve pauses bringing his hand up to slide under Danny's shirt and press possesivley against the soft skin of the small of his back. "And these trousers God Danny they leave nothing to the imagination and it drives me mad! Watching the way they just cling to that perfect ass of yours." Steve groans as his hand trails down to grab roughly at one of Danny's ass cheeks. Danny's head falls to Steve's shoulder "Steve we... We can't... Do this" Danny stutter out through breathy moans as Steve circles another hand around to grip harshly at Danny's cheeks pulling him up until he wraps his strong legs around Steve's waist. "I tried so hard to tell you that Danny but as always you wouldn't listen to me... I want you babe, I can barely control myself around you, I want to take you apart I want to watch your beautiful body as I make you come undone underneath me." Steve walks them backwards until Danny feels the firm pressure of the wall behind his back. Steve feels Danny's body begin to shake against him. Steve quickly places his feet back on the floor but doesn't pull away. 

Danny focuses his gaze on floor "Danny babe, look at me please..." Danny shakes his head knowing he can't face Steve like this. Steve places soft fingers under Danny's chin pulling his face up until his dark eyes meet Danny's teary ones "babe... we don't have to do this, I want you so bad but if you really don't want this please tell me." Steve feels sick thinking he's forcing himself on his partner " I love you Steve... I've never done this with another man, I haven't done this with anyone since Rachel I can't do this with you if you're just trying to scratch an itch." Without a second thought Steve surges forward his lips finally meeting Danny's for a hungry kiss when they finally pull apart they're panting heavily and Steve watches as a delicious flush works it's way over his partners body. "Danno, I've never loved anyone the way I love you, you could never purely be an itch to scratch." Steve crowds in closer to danny pushing his coach against his partners and danny gasps at the feel of Steve's hard dick pressed flush against Danny's own straining dick. " And as for never doing this with a man we can take this slow, I'll ease you into it babe." Danny nods his head and Steve begins to lead him up the stairs. 

Danny stands awkwardly in the doorway to Steve's room, his heart beating nervously in his chest. "Relax babe, I've got you." Steve pulls gently on Danny's hand guiding him to the bed. Danny's knees buckle as he hits the bed below him. Danny swallows harshly as Steve slowly makes his way up Danny's body. Steve slowly begins to unbutton Danny's shirt. A few buttons in and Danny flinches under Steve's grip. "Babe, what's wrong?" Danny closes his eyes as a single tear rolls down his cheek. "I wasnt completely honest with you..." Danny speaks softly as he turns onto his side facing away from Steve. "Danny what're you talking about, I need you to be honest with me." Steve is flooded with confusion why would his partner lie to him, why wouldn't he trust Steve. 

"Please don't judge me, please." Danny turns his head to face him and Steve's heart breaks at the sight of tears filling his gorgeous eyes. On instinct Steve wraps his arms around Danny's body pulling him into his lap. "I lied because I'm ashamed and I'm so sorry I know I shouldn't have I know it was wrong." Danny pauses the tears flowing from his eyes. "I've done this once before..." Steve's body floods with dread already suspecting where this might be going. "Danno..." Steve whispers the sadness evident in his voice. "I know I should've been stronger then him but God Steve I didn't know what to do, I was so scared and it hurt so much." Danny breaks down completely Steve pulls him closer wanting to comfort his partner "God babe I'm so so sorry, I never would of done any of this if I'd had known." Danny shakes his head and gives Steve a watery smile. "Steve I want you, I've always wanted you God how could I not want you. I just I don't think I can rush into this I'm so sorry." Steve smiles at his partner "No rushing necessary, how about we just stick to the basics for now babe." Danny hugs himself closer "Yeah that's be nice. I really do love you." Steve place a soft kiss to Danny's lips "I love you too Danno."

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of doing a collection of mcdanno one shots, if anyone would be interested in reading them please let me know :)


End file.
